madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodbath Challenges
Bloodbath Challenges are special events during the DeathWatch games that Jack can participate in for some bonus points. During these events, the participants are given a certain objective they have to complete in order to get bonus points, but they have to be quick, as Bloodbath Challenges have a time limit of usually just a few minutes. Also, enemies will be wearing crowns, with the exception of enemies that have helmets. Kills that don't follow the challenge's objective are still rewarded with points as normal, but they yield no additional bonus points. Bloodbath Challenges on Jefferson Island All Bloodbath Challenges are announced by the Black Baron, who also explains the rules. He is then unwillingly used for a live demonstration by his assistant, Mathilda. Most levels have at least one Bloodbath Challenge. The exceptions are the final levels of each area. Below is a short summary of all the Bloodbath Challenges in MadWorld. Varrigan City *Turbinator: Toss enemies into a jet engine. *Rocket Reamer: Throw enemies onto a track, before an oncoming train. *Death Press: Toss enemies into a pit where a spiked press crushes them every few seconds. *Man Darts: Hit enemies with a baseball bat and send them flying onto a dartboard. Asian Town *Money Shot: Shove bottles of Peking Pop into your enemies and launch them onto some sexy targets. *Hanabi: Shove your enemies into some barrels and turn them into fireworks. Mad Castle *Man Golf: Use a gold club to whack the enemies' heads through flying rings. *Death Press II: Toss enemies into a giant hand that crushes them. Area 66 *Road Rampage: Run enemies over with a motorcycle. *Money Shot II: Same as the first Money Shot, but with different enemies in a different location. Casino Land *Man Darts II: Same as the first Man Darts, but with different enemies in a different location. Terminology Multiple kills at once - or rather the quick, successive completion of the Bloodbath Challenge's objective - have certain names that are displayed on the screen in red, depending on the length of the combo. Multiplayer Bloodbath Challenges can be played in multiplayer in MadWorld. The second player takes control of Kojack and competes with the first player for the most points. Every Bloodbath challenge can be selected, given it was already unlocked in the main campaign of the current savegame. Rules Unlike in single player, the multiplayer Bloodbath Challenges don't account for combos and simply are about who kills more enemies in the intended way. Furthermore, the enemies wear either Madam Yangs or Big Bull Masks to be distinguished from another. Jack has to kill the enemies with the Big Bull masks, Kojack has to kill the enemies wearing Madam Yangs. If one player kills the wrong enemy according to the Bloodbath Challenge's objective, the other player will gain a point. Trivia * The quirky and distinctive nature of these Bloodbath Challenges might make them a gruesome parody of the many mini-games in the Mario Party series of video games. * Sub-Bosses will not despawn if a Bloodbath Challenge is triggered, so be sure to finish them off. *